the_bill_againfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 21 (1-106-2005)
The 21st series of ''The Bill, a British television drama, consisted of 106 episodes. No. of episodes 106 Arrivals '''DC Jo Masters-Cure the Sin Part 2-Episode 275 ' PCSO Colin Fairfax-He who has no Will-Episode 278 PC Dan Casper-in the Driving Seat Part 1-Episode 286 ' '''SRO Julian Tavell-Operation Mercury Part 1-Episode 296 ' 'DC Zain Nadir-Moving Target Part 1-Episode 300-but is revealed to be undercover in episode 314 ' '''DRO Rochelle Barratt-Maintain Cover Part 1-Episode 314 Ch. Supt. Ian Barratt-a Small Price to Pay Part 3-Episode 329 ''' '''Supt. Amanda Prosser-Beggars & Bent Coppers-Episode 336 Exits DC Ken Drummond-Confessions of a Killer Part 1-Episode 288-''' Killed in the aftermath of the second Sun Hill disaster '''PC Andrea Dunbar-Inferno Part 2-Episode 289-Killed in the aftermath of the second Sun Hill disaster SRO Marilyn Chambers-Inferno Part 2-Episode 289-Killed in the aftermath of the second Sun Hill disaster DC Jim Carver-Moving on-Episode 289a-leaves to start a new life away from Sun Hill ' PCSO Colin Fairfax-Life's too Short-Episode 291-Arrested and jailed for three counts of murder '''DC Gary Best-a Small Price to pay Part 2-Episode 328-transfered back to Manchester after being shot on duty ' 'CPS Lawyer Jonathan Fox-Unknown ' Episodes '1. 'CURE THE SIN PART 2-'''Episode 275-First Appearance of DC Jo Masters 2. '''DOUBLE JEOPARDY PART 1-'''Episode 276 '3. 'DOUBLE JEOPARDY PART 2-'''Episode 277 4. HE WHO HAS NO WILL-'''Episode 278-'Return of Laura Bryant as PCSO & First Appearance of PCSO Colin Fairfax '''5. 'MOTIVATED BY LOVE-'Episode 279' 6. '''A DIFFICULT SUBJECT-'''Episode 280 '7. 'IGNORANCE VS. PREJUDICE-'Episode 281 '8. '''TALK IS CHEAP-'''Episode 282 ' '9. 'FRIDAY NIGHT SHIFT-'Episode 283 '''10. ''THE SUTTLE APPROACH-'Episode 284' 11. 'OF NO FAULT-'''Episode 285 '' 12. IN THE DRIVING SEAT PART 1-'''Episode 286-'First Appearance of PC '''Dan Casper' 13. '''EXPOSE PART 2-'''Episode 287 ' 14. CONFESSIONS OF A KILLER PART 1-'Episode 288-Final Appearance Of DC Ken Drummond '''15. 'INFERNO PART 2-'''Episode 289-''Final Appearances of P''C Andrea Dunbar & SRO Marilyn Chambers 16. MOVING ON-'Episode 289a-Last Appearance Of DC Jim Carver '''17. 'SLIPPING AWAY-'''Episode 290 18. '''LIFE'S TOO SHORT-'''Episode 291-Last Episode for Colin Fairfax '19. 'THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM-'''Episode 292-DI Neil Manson Takes Leave '' '' '20. 'TAKING A STAND-'Episode 293 ' ' ' ' 21. 'A DIFFERENT BALL GAME-'''Episode 294 ' ' ' 22. 'AN OMINOUS WARNING-'Episode 295' ' ' ' 23. 'OPERATION MERCURY PART 1-'Episode 296-First Appearance Of SRO Julian ''JT Tavell ' ' ' 24. 'OPERATION MERCURY PART 2-'Episode 297 25. 'ABUSE IN KIND-'Episode 298 26. 'TO PROTECT AND SERVE-'Episode 299 '''27. 'MOVING TARGET PART 1-'Episode 300-First Appearance of DC Zain Nadir ' ='28. 'Dangerous Territory Part 2-'Episode 301-Return of DS Mickey Webb '= ='29. 'THE DECOY PART 1-Episode 302-'Guest Appearance Of DS Mickey Webb in The NCS '= 30. 'THE DECOY PART 2-'''Episode 303-Guest Appearance Of DS Michael Webb ' '31. 'THIS WILL BOTHER YOU-'Episode 304-Rowanne Morell is Promoted to DCI ' '32. 'NO GOOD ADVICE-'Episode 305 ' '33. 'SHOW OF FORCE-'''Episode 306 34. 'LIKE FATHER LIKE SON-'''Episode 307 ' '35. 'A Lack of Control Part 1-'Episode 308 ' '36. 'A Lack of Control Part 2-'Episode 309 ' 37. 'SILENCE OF THE GUILTY-'''Episode 310 38. 'THROUGH THE FACADE-Episode 311 ' '''39. 'Sacrifices of the Job-'Episode 312 ' '40. 'Rise & Fall Part 1-'Episode 313 ' '41. 'MAINTAIN COVER PART 2-'Episode 314-First Episode for DRO Rochelle Barratt ' '42. 'REGRETS-'Episode 315 ' '43. 'THE PRICE OF LOVE PART 1-'Episode 316 ' '44. 'Attack of Conscience Part 2-'Episode 317 ' '45. 'USE OF PROTOCOL PART 1-'''Episode 318 46. 'USE OF PROTOCOL PART 2-'''Episode 319 ' '47. 'USE OF PROTOCOL PART 3-'''Episode 320 48. 'ONE STEP TOO FAR PART 1-'''Episode 321 ' '49. 'ONE STEP TOO FAR PART 2-'Episode 322-PCSO Laura Bryant Takes Leave ' '50. 'A SHOULDER TO CRY ON-'''Episode 323 51. '''Word To The Wise-'''Episode 324 52. '''Playing With Fire Part 1-'''Episode 325 53. '''DANGEROUS RELATIONSHIPS PART 2-'''Episode 326 54. '''A SMALL PRICE TO PAY PART 1-'''Episode 327 55. '''A SMALL PRICE TO PAY PART 2-Episode 328-Final Appearances of Acting DC Gary Best & CPS Lawyer Jonathan Fox''' 56. '''A SMALL PRICE TO PAY PART 3-'''Episode 329-First Appearance of Ch. Supt. Ian Barratt & Supt. Adam Okaro Takes Leave 57. 'Closing Ranks-'''Episode 330-Jack Meadows is made to Acting Supt ' '''Neil Manson is made to Acting DCI Ramani De Costa is made to Acting DI. 58. '''To Catch A Killer Part 1-'''Episode 331-Acting DCI Neil Manson is made back to DI 59. 'To Catch A Killer Part 2-'''Episode 332 ' '60. 'To Catch A Killer Part 3-'Episode 333 ' '61. 'MAD DOGS-'Episode 334 ' '62. 'At the End of a Long Day-'Episode 335 ' '63. 'Beggars & Bent Coppers-'Episode 336-First Episode for Supt. Amanda Prosser ' '65. 'Trial Basis Part 1-'''Episode 338-'''Laura Bryant is Promoted to PC & '''Jack Meadows is made back to DCI 66. 'Without Force Part 2-'''Episode 339 ' '67. 'Credit Where Credit's Due-'Episode 340 ' '68. 'The Boys are Back in Town-'Episode 341-First Episode for Pete Larson ' '69. 'Insufficient Excuses-'Episode 342 ' '70. 'Finger of Blame-'Episode 343 ' '71. 'DISTRACTION-'Episode 344-DI Neil Manson takes Leave. ' '72. 'The Scapegoat-'''Episode 345 73. '''Mixing Business with Pleasure-'''Episode 346 '''80. WON'T TAKE IT LYING DOWN-'''Episode 354